civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Byzantium (Theodora)
Byzantium led by Theodora is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Using Byzantium (Justinian I) gives Theodora a new unique building and revises her unique ability. Overview Byzantium Existing for more than 1,000 years, the Byzantine Empire, centered in the legendary city of Constantinople, was initially formed as the eastern seat of power for the mighty Roman Empire which was split into Eastern and Western. Located on the crossroads of Europe, Asia and Africa, Constantinople easily became the world's trading center and the primary trade hub in the region. Due to its strategic location, and as the center of Orthodox Christianity, Constantinople flourish despite the internal conflicts that led to the decline of Rome in the west. Inspired by number of memorable rulers, the Byzantine Empire was also a source of great cultural growth along the eastern Mediterranean, its affluence allowing for grand displays of art, architecture, science, religion, and music. The Byzantine Empire's official language was first the Latin and later changed to Greek, which was the lingua franca in Eastern Mediterranean. Theodora Theodora, wife of Justinian I and Empress of the Byzantine Empire, ruled one of history's preeminent empires during the 1st millennium AD. Known today as the most influential woman of the Byzantine Empire, Emperor Justinian named Theodora co-ruler of the empire, trusting in her wise counsel to guide his reign. Rising from humble beginnings, Theodora would become known throughout the empire - and history - as a tactful, trusted advisor to her emperor. She would be so crucial to the progress of the empire that some think it was Theodora, not Emperor Justinian, who truly guided the people of Byzantium during her lifetime. Dawn of Man All hail the most magnificent and magnanimous Empress Theodora, beloved of Byzantium and of Rome! From the lowly ranks of actress and courtesan you became the most powerful woman in the Roman Empire, consort to Justinian I. Starting in the late 520's AD, you joined your husband in a series of important spiritual and legal reforms, creating many laws which elevated the status of and promoted equal treatment of women in the empire. You also aided in the restoration and construction of many aqueducts, bridges and churches across Constantinople, culminating in the creation of the Hagia Sophia, one of the most splendid architectural wonders of the world. Beautiful Empress, Byzantium is in need of your wisdom and strength - her people are lost without your light to lead them. The Byzantine Empire may have fallen once, but its spirit is still intact waiting to be reborn anew. Can you return Byzantium to the heights of glory it once enjoyed? Can you create a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Oh! A miracle in front of my eyes (something like that maybe). What is the name of (maybe) the good stranger? I am Theodora, friend of Byzantium. (Ω μων οπίων θαύμα! Ποιον όνομα επί μοι σε ο καλός ξένος; Είμαι η Θεοδόρα, η φίλη του Βυζαντίου.) Defeat: I hope you knew that to act (and you acted) like that. Just know that in this world nobody will aid a traitor. (Ελπίζω σε οίδεσθες αυτό και ό έδρασας. Γνώθι σε μόνον ετούτο τον κόσμο μηδείς οφελήσει προδότην.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with JFD's Justinian I installed = |-|with DJS' Byzantium Pack installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold |rewards = 2 Magistrates}} When Byzantium (Alexios I Komnenos) is installed, the Establish the Succession Laws of Porphyrogennetos decision is replaced with the Renovate the Capital decision. Gold |rewards = The Palace yields +15% Tourism * +2 Culture from Stoudions}} Magistrate * 150% the Gold Cost of purchasing Walls in the Capital |rewards = The Theodosian Walls are built in the Capital}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now spending their days playing backgammon and making mosaics. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Byzantium